1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders for beverage containers, and in particular, to holders that can be carried by a person, hands free.
2. Description of Related Art
Many activities require a person to stay mobile and to keep his or her hands free. At the same time, the person may wish to keep a beverage container convenient. For example, fishing often requires the use of two hands to deal with a fishing rod. Furthermore, the angler may need to move about and in some cases may need to bend over a tackle box to fetch lures, bait, etc. One might attempt to attach a beverage container to the belt of a person for these times. However, an active person will probably bend over and inadvertently spill the contents of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,109,161 shows an assembly for holding a number of paint cans. A trio of cages is shown pivotally attached to a tray that is in turn attached to a belt worn about the waist of a painter. Each of the cages are designed to hold a paint can. The cages are mounted to swing on arms as the painter bends over. This assembly is relatively complicated and cannot be conveniently stored and transported. For example, an angler would have great difficulty fitting this assembly into a tackle box. U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,006 shows another holder that is supported on arms that attach to head gear. This is also a large and complicated assembly that cannot be conveniently transported. See also U.S. Design Pat. No. 296,268.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,791 shows a paint can supported by its handle on a clip attached to a girdle. The paint can is encircled by a band that is pivotally attached to a panel that is supported by the girdle. A disadvantage with this arrangement is the fact that the can does not have subjacent support. Therefore, the weight of the can is supported by the clip in the girdle. This weight on the clip prevents the handle from slipping as intended, and therefore impedes the paint can from easily turning as the painter moves about.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,618 shows a cradle for holding a paint can on an elongated member that is pivotally attached to a waist belt. This assembly is not collapsible and is therefore not conveniently transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,358 shows a container mounted inside another container that is pivotally attached to a strap assembly. Accordingly, this assembly remains as large as the container and is therefore neither collapsible nor easily transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,635 shows a panel with a flap designed to fit into a pocket. A band attached to the panel can encircle a container without supporting its underside. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,611 shows a beverage container support designed to be worn around the neck. Again, this reference does not support the underside of the container. Thus for both of these designs, there will be a tendency for the container to slip downwardly.
See also U.S. Pat Nos. 4,629,153; 5,056,696; and 5,232,137.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that allows a user to carry a beverage container, hands free, and that is also collapsible and therefore easily transported.